Capítulo 3 de Reencuentro
by smarty261196
Summary: El doctor se reencuentra con su hija y se enfrentan juntos a Theodor J. un malvado empresario que amenaza con destruir Esmeralda por sus fines materiales


Reencuentro

CAPITULO 3

Jenni empezó a contarle la situación a su padre : ese planeta era el planeta Esmeralda , el considerado más hermoso del universo , pero su envidiable belleza estaba en serio peligro por culpa de uno de los empresarios más ricos del universo , el señor Theodor Junior , propietario de la empresa del mismo nombre , que pretendía talar los grandes bosques del planeta , hechos en su mayor parte por árboles cuyos troncos estaban recubiertos por esmeraldas , para venderlos y construir un gran parque temático con atracciones , cines , ect …; pero no solo eso , también utilizaba técnicas ilegales para conseguirlo , como utilizar a niños en semiesclavitud y pagarles una miseria , o todo tipo de estafas a los lugareños , entre otras cosas.

Cuando termino , el Doctor le dijo :

-¿Tienes algún tipo de ayuda, no se , lugareños en contra o algo?

-Bueno , está Marcos , un chico del plantea que encontré por aquí y que decidió ayudarme.

El Doctor todavía no se había fijado demasiado en aquel chaval ,mas que nada porque estaba demasiado concentrado en que Jenni estaba allí con el y en el lio que se había metido , aunque de tal palo tal astilla . Cuando se fijó vio que era un chico de complexión alta y fuerte , aunque todavía no entendía como pudo hacer frente a un cybermen , pero eso no era importante . Aparte de eso , tenia la piel de color oscuro , el pelo corto y negro , y ojos de color esmeralda , como la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta . De repente le dijó

-Oye , Marcos , ¿Cómo es que decidiste ayudar a Jenni?

-No me parecía bien lo que hacía Theodor , asi que me revele

-¿Hay más que , como tu , ha decidido revelarse?

-No señor

-¿Por qué?

-Por miedo señor

-Seguramente a la PPE , papa , se trata de la antigua policía del planeta , pero Theodor la "compró" y ahora la usa como medio de represión contra los que están en su contra o de sus intereses.

-¿La "compró"?,replicó el doctor extrañado por el comentario de su hija

-Si , echó a los antiguos dirigentes de la PPE y metió en el poder a sus amigotes , y a cambio , ellos le sirven como perritos guardianes de la "paz y el orden"

-Pero el no puede hacer eso , va en contra de todos los estatutos de la Proclamación de las Sombras (a partir de ahora PS para abreviar) , además , ¿ningún gobierno de otros planteas ha dicho nada?

-No por desgracia , pues el también se ha hecho con el control de esos planetas , o al menos de su economía , para evitar que nadie diga nada.

-Vale , por lo que veo , este tal Theodor se ha hecho con el control de las economías de medio sistema por medio de trucos y engaños, y por tanto de sus habitantes , pero los políticos no pueden decir nada por que el tendrá información importante de ellos que no puede salir a la luz , ¿es correcto?

-Si

-En ese caso estamos frente a una dictadura en toda regla , pero como la gente no se ve privada de sus libertades , no se da cuenta.

-Exacto

-Bien , pues manos a la obra , dime Jenni , ¿contamos con más aliados o estamos solos?

-Bueno , como ya te he dicho está Marcos , además de muchos antiguos terratenientes bastante cabreados con Theodor por quitarles las tierras , y los campesinos que las trabajaban

-De acuerdo , ¿algo más que deba saber?

-No se me ocurre nada más

-En ese caso ¡Allons-y!

-¿Allons-y?

-Era una antigua frase mía , de otra regeneración , concretamente de la anterior

-¿Regeneración? Preguntó Marcos

-Es un sistema por el cual mi pueblo engañaba a la muerte

-Pero eso solo lo podían hacer los señores del tiempo , y ellos…

(si quieres puedes poner a partir de ahora esta música : I am the doctor de Murray Gold  watch?v=K7VmOZ4Ppj8)

La cara de Marcos se volvió blanca cuando se dio cuenta de la situación : ¡ese doctor que acababa de conocer resultó ser miembro de la raza más antigua y poderosa del universo , y su amiga Jenni , al ser su hija , tambien

lo era!

-Se que es difícil de creer porque los señores del tiempo se suponía que estaban extintos , pero ya ves que no , y ahora , si no te importa , te lo explicare luego

Con eso , el Doctor y Jenni salieron de la Tardis corriendo dios sabe donde, mientras que Marcos aún intentaba asimilar que su amiga era una señora del tiempo.(se quita la música)

Mientra Jenni corre se da cuenta de que Marcos aún estaba en la Tardis , vuelve , le coge de las orejas , y le arrastra hasta donde está el Doctor.

Cuando llega , el Doctor le pregunta a Jenni donde viven esos terratenientes, y tras averiguarlo ,se dirigen allí para intentar conseguir unirse a ellos.


End file.
